I Dreamed A Dream
by MyLittleTwatface
Summary: Britain's Got Talent oneshot. Susan Boyle and Piers Morgan run into each other before the show.


I Dreamed A Dream

To sit quite alone, watching the crisp, green grass wave in its sanguine way, to watch the slow movement of the bright, pure clouds across that azure dreamland that was the sky at mid-afternoon, this was how Susan Boyle attempted to fritter away her days. Her throat was aching slightly, having pushed herself a bit too far in preparation for the live show tonight. Britain certainly did have talent, and she was here to prove this to the world. They had watched her take those first shaky footsteps onto that unfriendly stage, with those unfriendly faces smirking that condescending smirk she knew too well. They had listened to her sing, and how their jaws had dropped, inspired by her defiance. They had disapproved of her new haircut, clothes, even debated her eyebrow wax in furious detail. They had read all those hurtful things the tabloids had written about her mental state. They had turned against her.

Susan pricked up as she heard that familiar tapping of hard heels on the corridor's grey floor, sending a resounding echo down the long walk. It had to be him ,there was nobody else who walked with such rhythm and finesse, whose very steps sent that shiver up her spine, one which shook her very bones and turned her heart into a thumping fire. The doorknob turned with its harsh click.

'Piersy-baby' Susan smiled coyly.

'Susan, my beautiful songstress, how is the rehearsing going?' Piers winked cheekily, fingering with his pockets nervously.

'I'll knock 'em dead! I dinnae need to tell you that, Mr. Morgan.'

'Goodness, don't I know it. Susan, call me Piers, you know I don't feel comfortable with you calling me Mr. Morgan!'

Susan smiled and walked over to Piers, wobbling on her new kitten heels.

'I cannae walk in these daft contraptions.' Susan moaned, leaning on the wall where Piers stood, in his sharp grey suits, top three buttons undone on his pink shirt.

'Oh, Susan, you don't need to dress like that if you don't want to.'

'Y'know, Piersy, you're right. It feels good not be 'ugly Susan Boyle' anymore, though.'

'Susan, my dear, you are not ugly, you are beautiful.'

Susan looked into Piers's eyes, lost in their crystalline depths, as he avoided hers. She placed her palm on the nape of his neck, twisting his thick hair around one of her fingers.

'Piersy, I do love your hair,' Susan purred, 'it's awfae soft.'

Piers gulped down one large breath of air and dared to let his eyes meet Susan's. Those dark, smoky eyes drew Piers in, hypnotically. Before he knew, his lips were mashed to Susan's, their tongues duelling in some angry tango. His short fingers gripped Susan's head, her bushy hair brushing his face. His hand traced its way down her back, feeling the delicate satin of her dress, gripping her firm rear and massaging it roughly.

Susan popped the few remaining buttons on Piers's fuchsia shirt, then pawed his thickly bristled chest. She tore her mouth free from him, leaving him mouthing the air in search of her lips, which were kissing their way down his pale body, over his soft stomach to the trail of thick, brown hair which led to his now protruding rod. Piers's cheeks quickly turned as pink as his now discarded shirt, which lay draped over a battered sofa. Susan's teeth made quick work of the button and zip, shocking Piers to a significant extent, and her seemingly expert hands held him firmly at the base, the tip of his piston glistening proudly with pre-cum already. Piers looked apologetically at her, displeased at his own excitement, yet he could not help the way he felt about this amazing woman, who now knelt, worshipful, at his feet, gripping his length.

'Susan, are you sure this is what you want?' Piers asked shyly.

'Och aye, this is all I've wanted since I met you,' she whispered, 'you are a very good looking man.' Susan replied, looking into his azure eyes with adoration.

She slid her dress in one fluid movement from her shoulders leaving her round, bare breasts exposed. Piers took one of her hard, pink nipples in his fingers and rubbed it. He took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them lightly, running his fingertips over her erect nipples as he did so. Susan shuddered in pleasure as he tightened his grip on her firm breasts. She smiled at him and she moved his hands away from her breasts and put them on the back of her head. She licked the tip of his now unfeasibly hard member quickly, moving onto the shaft, he stroked the back of her head. She placed her lips around his tip, then with a swift movement, slid her mouth down his length, sucking lightly on it as she did so. With the next movement she swallowed him deeper, sending his eyes rolling back. The movements spend up, with each suck growing in depth. Piers gripped her hair in pleasure and his lips let out a short moan. Susan could feel herself grow wetter with each gasp of pleasure Piers emitted. Suddenly, Piers pulled himself from Susan's mouth with a wet pop. Susan looked at him, puzzled.

'I want to repay the favour, Susan.'

'Oh my, you cannae do that.'

'Well, what do you want me to do?'

Susan lay down on the green couch which had housed Piers's shirt and slid her dress past her knees and kicked it at Piers. With a smirk, he padded his way over, throwing her dress to the floor.

Piers positioned himself between her thick thighs and slid down her silk, black underwear. The soft, glistening folds of her femininity made him yearn to kiss her in her entirety. Susan put her arms around his head and kissed him gently, he eased him until his tip was whetted by her. In one stroke, he inserted himself into her, she gasped in pain from this new experience. He stroked her face before sheathing himself in her again, sending a moan to escape from her lips. He ground against her, stimulating her and thrusting himself into her damp depths, grunting softly as he did so. Susan clung tightly to his back, moaning with each thrust. A glistening bead of sweat rolled down Piers's shoulders, his face contorted and he let out a sharp moan. Susan's body shivered as he shot his warm, thick seed into her in three long spurts. Piers looked into Susan's eyes and smiled. Susan heaved a huge sigh that filled her chest and smirked.

'Ooh, Piersy-baby.'


End file.
